Warriors: After the Battle: The Returing warrior
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: Hollyleaf gave her life away for the sake of her clan, to make up for murdering Ashfur. StarClan forgives her for what she has done and welcomed her. But as moons pass after the great battle, StarClan has desided that she should have the chance to forfill the new profecy that has come before her. Time is running out and she most hurry, before its too late.
1. Allegiance

ThunderClan

**Leader**:

Bramblestar-brown tom

**Deputy**:

**Squirrelflight- **ginger brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Hollyleaf**-black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**:

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders**:

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**:

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom

**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Apprentices**:

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	2. Prologe

Hollyleaf felt the cold air of Leaf-bare on her fur. The moon was covered by a thick layer of dark, gray clouds.

This was not like any other night, thought Hollyleaf as her clan crossed the small stream into WindClan's territory.

No, this would be a night not even the other clans would not forget. Tonight would be the greatest battle of our lives.

Many cats will die, underneath the terrible dead cats that were know as the Dark Forest.

"Are you ready for this?" Hollyleaf turned her head around to see his brother Lionblaze speaking.

"More ready then you would be" Hollyleaf meowed and then stopped behind her foster father and then followed his glaze down towards WindClan's camp.

Down below was the cats of WindClan, but also the evil, undead warriors. Before I could get a better look to check how many there were, Bramblestar yowled his battle cry.

Many of Hollyleaf's clan mates charged into battle clashing with the Dark Forest cats, she soon followed and clawed the undead cats that were passing by.

Then Hollyleaf saw Hawkfrost, the evil son of Tigerstar. He was locked in battle with Ivypool and she looked like she needed help bad.

"You betrayed us" he hissed "You must die" he growled and then tried to do the killing blow. Hollyleaf dashed out in front of him and blocked the blow.

His eyes narrowed down at Hollyleaf and then spoke. "Why is it not Hollyleaf who comes to your recuse, even if she did kill one of your clan mates" Hawkfrost hissed looking towards Ivypool.

Ivypool tried to speck, but instead Hollyleaf spoke out. "You have no right to hurt any of my clan mates, my past is behind me" Hollyleaf hissed and then began to fight Hawkfrost.

As Hollyleaf battled Hawkfrost, more warriors of the Dark Forest fled for there lives. "Come back you cowards" growled Hawkfrost as he continued to battle Hawkfrost. Ivypool helping her with anything she could do to the tom.

Then Hollyleaf felt a sharp pain in her neck. She looked down and to her horror, Hawkfrost had managed to cut her thorot.

Hollyleaf fell to the ground, she saw the smiling face of Hawkfrost. Just then, more cats rushed at Hawkfrost and manged to chase him away.

"Hollyleaf please don't die, I'll get you to camp" she meowed trying to carried Hollyleaf.

"Here, let me help you" a dark brown tom walked up to her and helped carried Hollyleaf.

"Thank you, Tigerheart" she whispered as they carried her across the stream.

* * *

"Hollyleaf!" "Jayfeather come help your sister!" yowled Leafpool, helping Ivypool and Tigerheart get Hollyleaf to the medicine cat den.

They lied Hollyleaf on the floor of the medicine cat den, blood was still spilling from her open wound.

"I'm going to die, I'm very close now" choked out Hollyleaf, Leafpool looking at her with horror in her eyes.

"I won't let you die, Jayfeater please help me" Leafpool yelled at her son with grief. Jayfeather shook his head and then spoke.

"She is right, I can not do anything" meowed Jayfeather sadly and then Hollyleaf spoke out with her last words.

"It's okay, Leafpool. I don't mind. I'm glad I came back to ThunderClan. I couldn't bear to... to leave without getting to know my mother..." Hollyleaf meowed and then her eyes started to close slowly.

"I love will love you forever..." were the last words she heard from her mother as she closed her eyes forever more.


End file.
